


Ave Maria

by kuniaki



Category: JO1(Japan Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Brain Damage, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Underage, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Abuse, Step-parents
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuniaki/pseuds/kuniaki
Summary: 小傻子金丝兔后续，小傻子成了瑚的小妈
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Sato Keigo, Kimata Syoya/Sato Keigo's father
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

木全刚来到佐藤家的时候，穿着一身得体的小西装，腿太细了，裤管在脚踝处晃荡。他脸颊瘦得凹了下去，因为肉太少了，笑起来会起些褶子。头发修剪得很漂亮，只是有些短过头了，薄薄的碎头发扎着额头和后颈。佐藤当时并不知道，很长一段时间都没有人替木全剪头发，他的头发乱糟糟地长到肩膀上，就被扎成小辫连根削下。是佐藤的父亲向木全家要了这孩子，他们才急匆匆地叫理发师带着工具来，把刚刚梳洗干净的木全好好打理了一番，所以头发修得有些短了。

佐藤一个人在厨房吃饭的时候，门突然开了。他很小就会自己用微波炉，把帮佣阿姨留下来的晚餐转上几圈之后，他就坐在厨房的吧台边吃饭。父亲很少在这种时候回家。他从高脚凳上跳下来，有些害怕地站在走廊里，看着父亲开门走进来，身后跟着一个白色的影子。

“景瑚，这是翔也。”父亲看见他藏在走廊里的半个身子，“叫他小妈妈。”

“小妈妈”翔也白得像个幽灵。父亲在外面有很多房子，每个房子里都有一个漂亮的男人女人。但从来没有一次，父亲让他叫什么人“小妈妈”。

木全站在门外，一手提着手提箱，一手扶在门框上。他看着景瑚，看了很久，好像没见过小孩一样，看着看着，他就笑了。他说：“景瑚，你好。”

佐藤点点头。佐藤小时候还有些怕生，但他最怕的是爸爸。爸爸就像个陌生人，但又好像是一个很有权威的陌生人。父亲在的时候，他不免有些拘谨。

父亲呆了一会儿就走了。木全脱了鞋，光脚在地上踩来踩去。佐藤小心翼翼地提醒他：“小……小妈妈，在家里要穿拖鞋。”

木全眼睛圆溜溜地睁着，低下头看他。佐藤被他看得有些发怵，木全看人的眼神，好像乡下小孩第一次进动物园似的，看每一只猴子大象在笼子里跑步喝水，都两手扒在玻璃上，眼中充满赞叹和新奇。

“叫我翔也好不好？”他说，“我会穿拖鞋的。”

佐藤抓着自己的衣角站在旁边，看木全径直走到窗户边上，从十八楼的落地窗往下看去。佐藤手心里的汗都快把衣服浸湿了。

木全是个很奇怪的人，这偌大的公寓里，只有走廊尽头的厨房亮着灯，远远地投过来，小小的一块白色。可是在黑暗里面，两个人谁也不说话，谁也不动一下，千百年前的树脂把他们包裹在里面，佐藤是那只挣扎挥动翅膀的小虫，可木全，木全在缓缓成型的、令人窒息的液体里安然不动。

佐藤犹豫了好半天，才终于从松脂的魔法里挣脱开来。他走到鞋柜边，拿了一双客用拖鞋，给木全拿过去。木全回过头看他，又看了看鞋，两只鞋子头对着头躺在地上，幽深的口子对着他，像两只眼睛安静地向他说话。木全跪下来，轻轻地亲了亲佐藤的脸。

木全刚来佐藤家的时候，什么都不会。他住在佐藤家，三天没有去洗澡。佐藤觉得很奇怪，终于有一天忍不住敲门问他：翔也哥哥，你为什么不洗澡？木全才说：“我没有弄脏，为什么要洗澡？”

佐藤告诉他，好孩子每天都洗澡，不论脏不脏都要洗，洗完才可以上床睡觉。木全像是外星来的人，进门不知道穿鞋，在家里不知道洗澡。他在佐藤隔壁的客房住下之后再也没穿过那套定制西装，每天穿着洗得掉了色的灰青色布衣服，连裤子都不穿，早上佐藤去上学的时候他坐在落地窗边看着下面，晚上佐藤回来，他还在落地窗边看着下面。苍白的、瘦弱的两条腿搁在冰凉的木头地板上，他好像连冷也感觉不到似的。

木全一天到晚到底都在看些什么呢？佐藤一开始有些怕木全，他小时候有段时间很不喜欢大人，大人在酒席里讲着他听不懂的笑话哄堂大笑，他也不得不学着大人的样子笑起来。但他很快发现，木全不是大人。他很瘦很小，抱着腿靠在落地窗边的时候，就像小时候的佐藤一样，没有人陪他玩，他一张餐巾纸也可以玩一整天。

木全进了淋浴间，突然在里面叫佐藤的名字。

“景瑚？景瑚？”

佐藤匆匆从楼上跑下来。木全在门后面说：“景瑚，你进来一下。”

木全的影子在半透明的门后面静悄悄的。佐藤推开门，看见他脱光了衣服，肚子上、肋骨上、胸脯上、腿上，全都是伤口，红红紫紫青青黄黄。他倒抽一口冷气。佐藤一直留意到木全光着的两条腿上有什么印子，甚至脖子上也能看到伤痕。木全不说，他也不问。

“景瑚，水怎么开你知道吗？”

佐藤点点头，擦过木全的肩走到浴室深处，伸手旋开了热水开关。他回过头，木全就站在门口。他仰着头看着木全的身体，干涸的血痂和黄色的脓水，紫色的淤青和陈年的伤疤，一道一道叠在一起。佐藤一辈子也没有见过这么多伤。

木全看他看了自己那么久，低头也看了看自己的身子。

“翔也哥哥，你是从战场上回来的吗？”

佐藤想来想去，只有打过仗、在前线冲锋陷阵过的人可以有这样的身体了。木全摇摇头：“不是哦，我被车子撞了。车子，你知道吗？”

佐藤当然知道车子，世界上没有人不知道车子。他家楼下的地下车库里摆着两排车，全是他们家的。等他长大了，那些车又会变成他的。可是没有想去的地方，要车子也没什么用，有飞机都没有用。

木全蹲下来，剥开自己的头发给他看头皮。他头发底下有两道歪歪扭扭的、蚯蚓似的东西。“这个是针缝的。如果身体破了太大一个口子，里面的灵魂就会流出来，像脓水一样。所以要叫医生把伤口缝起来。”

佐藤身上也有针缝的伤口。他小时候被绑架过，还险些被割了一只耳朵。后来他父亲派人来救，一番混战之后，他身上多了好几个口子。他的灵魂那时候是不是也和汩汩流出的鲜血一样，有一部分永远地留在了那个黑漆漆的地下室里呢。

“翔也哥哥，你还在流血呢。”

木全低下头，看了看左胸一条刀痕，笑了，说：“不要担心，我的灵魂已经全部流光了，现在流的只是血而已。”

蒸汽升腾起来，浴室里变得很暖和，很潮湿，吸气时仿佛可以吸进雾水。水声打在瓷砖地上，像瀑布从悬崖冲出，一股脑儿倒进深涧里。

那时候佐藤还很小很小，小到连小孩是怎么生出来的都不知道，所以当然不会去怀疑，为什么车祸会留下刀割一样的痕迹。但他是个好孩子，他看到木全一根一根的肋骨，像挂在超市里的排骨一样藏在细细一层皮后面，他暗暗下定决心，要叫安田阿姨多买一点好菜，把翔也哥哥喂得胖胖的。


	2. Chapter 2

父亲每次来的时候都会给木全带点礼物，有时候是手表，有时候是包包。木全对这些东西一点兴趣都没有。他把精致的纸袋子往茶几上一放，双手环住父亲，伸舌头舔他的嘴唇。父亲的嘴唇没有什么血色，木全鲜红的舌尖湿漉漉的，像身上带着露水的蛇，蜿蜒地浸湿了冬天干涸的土壤。

父亲以为佐藤好好地在楼上写作业，其实他就藏在楼梯上，透过层层叠叠的铁艺栏杆看他们交叠的影子。后来佐藤长大了，交了女朋友，女孩子细细嫩嫩的舌头在他嘴唇上搔动着，他心不在焉地回吻她，不论怎么样，总是会去模仿父亲和木全亲吻的方式。

木全对父亲总是很主动。他跪在地上，闭着眼睛张着嘴，追逐父亲敞露在外面的性器，沾了前液的龟头滑溜溜的，他拿嘴接着，又滑出去，父亲却不许他伸手去扶，他只好小狗一样用嘴唇叼住，一下一下地嗦着。佐藤那时候不知道为什么在那么多情人里，父亲偏偏就让一个撞到过脑袋的傻子住进了他们家，还成了自己儿子的小妈妈。父亲的算盘打得很精明，他把木全当条狗，木全脑子不太灵，数数都数不清楚，不会起什么歹心，也不会盘算着抢佐藤家的家产。这样一条听话的狗养在家里，既可以给没时间管的儿子解解闷儿，还可以给自己换换口味，当作打发时间的小点心。不知道是不是因为这样，他老喜欢叫木全四肢着地跪趴在地上，抬起屁股给他操，甚至一边插着他，一边叫他往前爬两步。木全好像没有脾气似的，叫他做什么他就做什么。他被操得气都喘不过来，屁股上白玉般的皮肉都被撞出了红色，还是跌跌撞撞地、大口喘着气、一只手一只手地往前爬去。他的腰被父亲捏着，身体一晃一晃，像暴风雨里的危房似的，胳膊腿儿还颤颤悠悠地在地板上往前蹭，佐藤的数学老师用木条做的平行四边形就是他那个样子，老师伸手一拉，四边形就瘫下去，再伸手一拉，四边形又立起来，跟被操一下，身体就往前一倒，父亲抓着他腰的手一拉，又往父亲性器上撞回去的木全一模一样。

木全刚来的时候，满身的伤口还没好，父亲看着别的男人留下的青青紫紫，任凭木全百般讨好，也嫌恶地不想碰他一根手指头。那之后木全像是哪里亏欠了父亲似的，对他百依百顺，全身关节的使用权都全盘交给了他，想怎么摆弄就怎么摆弄。

有一回，大概是佐藤三年级时的事，他交到了第一个朋友，放学偷偷和他一起溜去游戏厅，却差点被人贩子拐跑。父亲把气撒在木全身上，气他被叫一声妈妈，却连孩子放学不回家也不知道。木全那个时候也只有十八岁，自己还是个孩子，他连手机都不怎么会用，怎么知道怎样做个好妈妈。他被父亲的阴影罩在底下，八爪鱼一样搂着父亲的脖子，细着嗓子说对不起。对不起，我以后不这样了，对不起，我以后不这样了……其实他自己也不知道自己哪儿错了。他被按在料理台上操，父亲看他一个劲儿地道歉、没点骨气的样子，气不打一处来，把他的脑袋拎到水龙头底下，放开水就往他脸上冲。他本来很小声地喘着气，冷水一淋，吓得冷不丁尖叫起来。他本来就有点疯，这下扯着嗓子一叫，头发乱七八糟往脸上黏，看上去就像个蓬头垢面歇斯底里的神经病。木全痛了从来不叫的，父亲抓着他的头发逼他叫他也不叫。佐藤摔断过手臂上的骨头，也在深夜发过三十九度的高烧。身上疼的时候，让痛苦和呼出去的气一起变成声音流出去，痛好像也就没那么痛了。但木全从来不叫，不知道是他从来不会痛，还是他忘记了怎么让别人知道他很痛。

父亲走的时候，木全嗓子有点哑，满头满脖子都是水，像一条待宰的鱼一样躺在厨房的料理台上。佐藤内心充满了罪恶感，内疚地走进厨房，木全脑袋的高度正好对着他的眼睛，他侧着头，气喘吁吁地冲着佐藤笑。木全在佐藤面前总是笑着的。但佐藤看到他笑，心里更难过了。木全是因为他才这样的。他太想逃离这个安安静静的大房子，逃离没有了灵魂的小妈妈。可是因为他的软弱，木全受到了更大的折磨。他拿毛巾把木全的脸抹干净，毛巾从他脸上揭起来的时候，木全的眼睛还是直勾勾地盯着他的方向。佐藤说：“翔也哥哥，你弄脏了，要去洗澡。”

木全来佐藤家以前，不是看时间，每天晚上洗一次澡，或者隔两天洗一次澡。都是身上沾了太多血和精液，皮肤黏糊糊的，大家都觉得有些恶心了，勒令他去把自己洗干净，他才会洗澡的。佐藤告诉他好孩子每天都要洗澡，他虽然是点着头答应了，但他一根筋的脑子还是常常转不过弯儿来。佐藤没办法，只能隔三差五提醒他，翔也哥哥，该去洗澡了。每次父亲来了之后，木全身上一片狼藉，若无其事地在房子里晃来晃去，也得佐藤跟在他后面催他才行。木全很听佐藤的话，他不知道怎么带佐藤，但佐藤很知道怎么照顾他。佐藤长大以后交了一大帮子朋友，在震耳欲聋的音乐声里蹦迪的时候，也不会忘记溜出来给木全打个电话问他家里门锁好了没有，有没有好好睡觉。

木全对他点点头，在料理台上坐起来，白色的液体从他屁股里流出。木全常常在佐藤面前裸露，有时候躺在地板上，有时候在沙发上，他不论刚才说过多么羞耻的话，做过什么下流的事，看佐藤的时候都像天真无邪的孩子似的。

木全洗完了澡，暖呼呼地躺在床上，佐藤抱着枕头敲他的门，钻进他被窝里。木全那时候已经长胖了很多，身上的伤也都好了，只有好不了的疤痕一辈子留在身上。他掀开被子让佐藤进来，又爬下床拉开了窗帘。佐藤小时候怕黑，一定要有光照进来才能安心地睡觉。

佐藤躺着木全身边，木全搂着他，身上有沐浴露甜甜的香味。佐藤感受着木全身上人类的温暖，不禁张开口问他：“翔也哥哥，你为什么不是我真正的妈妈呢？”

“我也想当小景真正的妈妈。”木全把他的脑袋按在胸口，“我想把你揣在肚子里，想把你从肚子里生出来。”

木全的肚子里被射进过那么多人的精液，这么多的精液，说不定真的能战胜自然的法则，让一个男人怀上小孩。他过去有时候也会想，如果自己有一个小宝宝，他会不会想带着他，从这里逃出去。

佐藤的手被两个人的身体紧紧夹在中间，他伸开手掌，摸木全锁骨上一个纹身。借着月光，他仔细地辨认纹身的内容。木全低下头，看见他盯着那里看，就问他：“想知道这是什么吗？”

佐藤点头，抬头看着他。木全说：“以前放牛的时候，大家的牛都在一起吃草，分不清楚谁是谁的，就在牛身上烙下印子。你认识字吗？这里写的是，”他拿指头一个字一个字地指过去：“KI，MA，TA，是我们家的家纹。说明我是木全家的东西，活着的时候是木全家的东西，死了也是木全家的东西。”

这是木全也不记得是谁的哪个人心血来潮带纹身师来给他纹的，为的是羞辱他，说他是木全家的狗。木全现在不再是木全家的狗，他成了佐藤家的狗。佐藤不知道家纹是什么东西，他们家是新世纪才发财的，没有这种迂腐旧家族的习俗。在小小的他眼里，那块黑色的、精致又复杂的花样，擦也擦不掉，洗也洗不掉，就像一辈子都跟着木全的诅咒一样。

佐藤说：“翔也哥哥，你不是牛，也不是东西。你是我妈妈。”

木全每天早上很早就起来，坐在窗户边上看外面。他不会做饭，但是会热牛奶。佐藤起了床，打着哈欠走进卫生间之后，他就倒两杯牛奶放到微波炉里去转。佐藤告诉他微波炉有辐射，“就是会让人变异的东西”，木全被吓得每次微波炉里亮起灯来就躲得八尺远。

安田阿姨已经和他很熟了。她每天早上来给两个人做早餐，上午打扫卫生，中午做完午饭，把晚上的菜留在冰箱里，就脱下围裙赶往另一个有钱人家。佐藤和木全肩并肩坐在厨房的吧台边喝牛奶，吃土司和煎鸡蛋。佐藤小时候个子很矮，他坚信喝牛奶能长高，所以虽然他讨厌死了奶腥味儿，也一定要捏着鼻子一口灌下去。也不知道是不是因为这些牛奶，佐藤高一就长到了一米八。

他闭着眼睛把杯子里的东西喝完，一睁开眼睛就看到木全咕嘟咕嘟地喝奶，嘴唇上沾着一圈牛奶胡子。木全笑起来十分灿烂，带着一股蒙古奶酪般浓郁的奶味。佐藤怀疑这也是长期喝牛奶带出来的效果。

佐藤吃完早餐就准备去上学，木全帮他背上小书包，整理一下衣服，把挂在书包上的垃圾袋、音乐课要用的小竖笛和中午吃的便当检查一遍，站在玄关送他出门。佐藤一开始不知道木全天天在家都做些什么，问了安田阿姨，她说木全什么也不做，整天坐在窗边上看外边。问她看什么？安田阿姨说她也不知道。

佐藤有天放学后就问木全，翔也哥哥，你为什么不看电视？木全就每天开着电视，但眼睛从来不看电视节目，还是盯着外面看。佐藤心里想，翔也哥哥就没有什么爱好吗？他可是有十八岁诶，十八年，每一年有三百六十五天，十八个三百六十五天，那少说也有好几千天。好几千对于佐藤来说是个天文数字。好几千天，什么也不做的他都是怎么过来的呢？

佐藤觉得木全很可怜，所以这一年他过生日，父亲问他想要什么的时候，他说想要只兔子。

父亲叫人给他买了一只很名贵的黑兔子。父亲前脚走，他后脚就把笼子递给木全。木全有了一只自己的兔子。他把兔子藏在自己房间里，谁也不让看。佐藤也不知为什么，他甚至有些嫉妒，觉得木全对自己的爱被自己送的一只兔子抢走了。

后来有一天，兔子生病了，父亲叫了兽医来家里。兽医要进木全房间，木全挡在门口，双手拦着兽医，说：你们不要吃它，要吃就吃我。他把袖子剥开，把手臂伸到兽医嘴前。兽医转过头看佐藤，说，能不能让这位先生让一下。他说“这位先生”时的语气，好像精神病医生跟患者家属说，能不能让这位患者听话点似的。

佐藤这才知道为什么木全不让任何人看他的兔子。木全家养的肉猪肉牛，到最后都要宰了卖去全国各地的。他小时候有一半的时间在牧场里长大，陪着他长大的朋友，最后都成了保鲜膜裹着的一团肉。他给小黑兔喂每一根萝卜，都在悲哀地想，吃吧，也许你明天就会死去。多吃一点，它就离成为盘中餐更近一步。他就像一步一步地杀死它一样，每走一步都踩着刀刃地养大了它。

木全差点要跪下来求兽医了。以前有人给木全带了一只小狗，他喜欢得很，一天到晚都要抱着它。总是有恶趣味的人当着他的面打他的狗，想看他手足无措、毫无尊严地恳求他们，不要伤害我的狗，要对我怎么样都可以，不要伤害我的狗。他怀里搂着他的小狗，有人扒开他的腿操他，有人从后面掐住了他的脖子。他弓起背把小狗护在身下，小狗和他一样到处是伤，暖融融的小身体流出血来，呜呜地叫着，声音含在嘴里像哭声似的。木全听着话，什么侮辱人的事情都照做了。他什么能力都没有，连保护自己的能力都没有，怎么能保护一只狗呢。

木全护着小兔子的样子，和佐藤差点被拐跑那天，他挡在生气的父亲面前一模一样。他连自己都保护不了，还想着要保护佐藤呢。

佐藤从小就知道自己的使命。他要长成大人，穿着西装，坐在会议室里，坐在豪车里，在高尔夫球场和有钱人聊有钱人聊的事情。现在这张毫无惊喜的图像又多了一点，他要长成大人，然后保护他的妈妈。


	3. 木全怎么吐了/木全的小小世界

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呕吐表现，有点choking

3\. 木全怎么吐了？  
父亲通常在晚上来，佐藤猜测是因为他老是欺负翔也哥哥，怕白天来给邻居发现。晚上佐藤和木全轮流热饭，吃完饭之后要么窝在沙发上看动画片，要么盘腿坐在地上打游戏。外面一响起脚步声，木全就拍拍佐藤的胳膊，叫他赶紧回房间装睡。木全知道佐藤怕爸爸，他虽然不太聪明，但是很有正义感，能帮他挡就帮他挡一下。

佐藤表面上回去了，其实还是躲在楼梯后面偷看。最主要的原因是，佐藤觉得自己爹可能有暴力倾向（他的理解就是老想打人的意思），他时刻准备着要是他爸打算伤害翔也哥哥，他马上拿起电话报警。还有一个原因，佐藤不敢承认，就是他对父亲和翔也哥哥一起做的那个事有一点点好奇。

父亲进门来以后，问景瑚怎么样了。木全这时候已经学会了招待客人，他一边把麦茶倒进玻璃杯一边说：“小景已经睡了，不要吵醒他。”

父亲其实不怎么喝麦茶，但是他也不敢叫木全泡茶，怕木全搞出什么事来。他端起杯子抿了一口，杯子一放下，木全马上坐到他大腿上。今天好像要在沙发上做。木全扯下自己的裤子，他知道父亲要来的时候总是不穿内裤。宽松的运动裤挂在大腿中央，他把父亲的性器官撸了两把，一边往下坐一边说：“小景说，学校要开家长会了。”

父亲脸色沉下去了一点。佐藤成绩不好。佐藤躲在栏杆后面吞了口口水，忍不住往后面缩了缩。

“你去吧。”他说，“我这周有事。”

有事还有时间来欺负哥哥？佐藤在心里说，有事就不要来，我可以跟翔也哥哥打游戏打到九点钟。

木全却很开心的样子。父亲不怎么让他出门，也是怕邻居看见说闲话。木全身体差得跑两步就喘气，也根本抱不起佐藤，就是太缺乏锻炼的缘故。据他所说，他的脚已经很多年没有踩在外面的土地上了。至于到底有多少年，他自己也不清楚。

他一直想看看佐藤的学校。佐藤和木全熟起来之后，话也变得很多，学校里有什么事都说给他听。

佐藤在楼梯后面想七想八时，父亲和木全的动作已经激烈了起来。木全坐在父亲身上，腰灵活地动着。他闭着眼睛，下巴高高抬起，又被父亲压下脑袋亲，嘴里含含糊糊地叫起来，粘丝丝的口水挂在嘴角边上。父亲操着他，一边亲，一边拿手指头捏住他的鼻子。木全两手本来搂着父亲脖颈，吓得一下一下锤起了父亲的肩膀。父亲一点放手的意思都没有，他只好在湿吻的间隙拼命呼吸，父亲又加倍努力地动起来，他更喘不过气了，不清不楚地哀叫出声，只好用小腿颤颤巍巍地撑起身体，扒在父亲身上扭起腰，肠子里的肉暖乎乎地包着父亲，央求他快点射在他里面。

佐藤犹豫了一会儿该不该报警，但是父亲做这种事实在太多了，多到他不知道爸爸对妈妈做这样的事到底是不是正常的。来学校科普的哥哥姐姐说，如果爸爸打妈妈，一定要告诉警察。但父亲一次都没有真的打过翔也哥哥，翔也哥哥也没有像哥哥姐姐们放的视频里一样病恹恹的，肿着眼泡，满脸疲倦。他每天都很开心，父亲操他的时候，他也总是满脸天真的表情。

父亲好像不再动了，吭哧吭哧地喘着气，也放开了捏着木全鼻子的手。木全的眼泪挂在眼睫毛上，张着嘴大口吸了两口气，突然哇的一声吐了，吐在父亲肩膀上，沙发背上也全是。晚上吃的是意面，消化到一半的面制品，红色的肉酱，晚饭后吃的冰激凌，黏糊糊的胃酸，全都混在一起。木全的嘴唇湿淋淋的。父亲一时间没反应过来。木全看着他，表情十分惊恐，呆呆地把手指塞到嘴里，紧张地咬来咬去。

以前有一次，木全不知怎么惹到了当班的厨子，两天都没有饭吃。正在他晕晕乎乎的时候，有人把他的脑袋往自己胯下按去。他闻到浓重的性的味道，硬梆梆的毛发戳着他的鼻子，硬硬的东西在他喉咙口顶着，胃里突然一阵翻腾，火辣辣的东西就从嗓子眼里涌了出去。没吃东西，自然也没东西可吐，涌进嘴里的只有胃酸和白色的精液。那之后，被他吐了一裤子精液的，好像是堂叔，气得追着他满屋子打。木全连跑的力气都没有，连滚带爬地躲，从此以后再也不敢吐了，憋也要憋回去。

佐藤都以为父亲要生气了。他握紧了手机的小天才儿童电话，手指头按在紧急报警键上。但出人意料地，父亲并没有发脾气。他推开了木全，叹了口气：“你去洗洗吧。沙发和衣服不要了。”

木全坐在地上，手里还咬着他的手指头。木全有点难过，因为他很喜欢这个沙发，软软的，摸上去有些粗糙，而且是很温暖的黄色，比他睡了几年的小床舒服好多。再说了，他最喜欢和小景一起窝在这张沙发上聊天玩闹了。他好想说，对不起，是我错了，可不可以不要丢掉这个沙发。可是他又好怕挨打。

父亲走了。木全还是想吐。他裤子还挂在大腿上，弯着腰摸到一楼的洗手间里，抱着马桶吐起来。佐藤追过去，蹲在他旁边问他：“哥哥，爸爸是不是欺负你了？”

木全泪眼朦胧地看了他一眼，摇了摇头。

“那你是不是要给我生小弟弟小妹妹了？”

木全抬起头，用手背擦了擦嘴，对他笑：“你想要弟弟还是妹妹？”

“妹妹！翔也哥哥生的妹妹肯定很漂亮，我要给她买好多好多衣服。”

眼泪糊在木全脸上。他光着屁股打着赤脚，大腿上挂着精液，头发乱七八糟，跪在冰冷的地砖上。看着看着佐藤，他又笑了：“是妹妹就好了呢。”

佐藤抱住他，吧唧一声在他脸上亲了一口。

4.木全的小小世界  
佐藤衣服上也沾上了脏东西，两个人一起洗了个澡，互相帮对方洗头发，把洗头膏的泡泡抹得到处都是。佐藤被绑架之后，父亲再也不许他和朋友出去玩，或者到朋友家留宿了。以前佐藤觉得很委屈，可现在他一点也不可惜，翔也哥哥虽然比他大好多，但是比班上的哪个小朋友都要好玩儿。

从热气腾腾的洗澡间出来，两个人都换上了香喷喷的干净衣服。木全刚把晚上吃的面吐出来，这会儿又饿了。他和佐藤都不会做饭，翻箱倒柜翻出一包泡面，可两个人又都不敢烧开水，只能去吃零食。安田阿姨叮嘱过吃完晚饭就不能再吃零食了，他们决定分完这包零食就把垃圾袋塞到沙发夹层里，不让安田阿姨看见。

木全和佐藤躲在飘窗上，拉起厚厚的窗帘。天上半圆的月亮温柔地照亮着他们。佐藤拆开一包薯片，把第一片递到木全摊开的手里，两个人你一片我一片地分了起来。

佐藤很喜欢听木全说话。听安田阿姨说，木全一个人在家的时候总是安安静静的。但佐藤一回家，木全就静不下来，一会儿手舞足蹈地唱起歌，一会儿凑到佐藤书桌前和他说话，像等了一天终于等到人回家的大狗狗似的。

“翔也哥哥，我今天在学校里看见蟑螂了。你见过蟑螂吗？”

佐藤活了十年，从来没见过蟑螂。也许是十八楼的高层公寓太高太冷太寂寞，连蟑螂都不愿造访。

“见过喔。以前我住的地方每到夏天就能见到，不过我看到就会打死。”木全说，“我不会打老鼠，因为老鼠很可爱，只要分一点东西给它们吃，它们就会陪我玩。”

“哇噻……翔也哥哥是从巴士底狱来的吗？”

佐藤有一整套世界历史的连环画。他从连环画上看到法国大革命，气势汹汹的革命者们从巴士底狱劫走犯人。在他心里，巴士底狱一定是一个非常恐怖的地方，所以革命者们才会集结一大帮子人去救他们的。

怎么没有人去救翔也哥哥呢？

“巴士底狱是什么？”

“巴士底狱都不知道，翔也哥哥好无知。”佐藤炫耀，“巴士底狱就是……就是像监狱一样的。”

“我不是从巴士底狱来的。”木全说，“巴士底狱也有老鼠吗？和木全鼠太郎、木全鼠二子、木全鼠三郎是一家人吗？”

“谁是木全鼠太郎、木全鼠二子、木全鼠三郎？”佐藤笑疼了肚子。木全认认真真地跟他解释：“木全鼠太郎、木全鼠二子、木全鼠三郎就是我房间里的三只老鼠。”

木全以前的生活是相当无聊的，所以他空闲的时候给房间里每样东西都起了名字。窗户底下放的椅子叫木全椅子美，窗户叫木全窗花，床头柜叫木全硬梆梆，枕头叫木全软绵绵。在他被车撞之前一年出生的小姑娘木全邦子，总是骑着把手上挂着粉红色流苏的小自行车在后院里玩儿，木全暗暗那个自行车起名木全轮轮。床没有名字，一是因为床的名字不太好起，二是因为他其实没多少时间睡在床上。一个月床单只能换一次，为了不把体液搞得满床都是，他尽可能呆在地板上。

“为什么全都是木全呢？”

“因为出生在木全的房子里的全都是木全家的东西啊。”木全说，“而且他们是属于我的。”

“那你也给我起一个名字好不好？叫木全什么什么。”

“为什么？你又不是木全。”

“我是你的小孩啊！”

“那……就叫木全小景。”佐藤鼓起脸，木全问，“你不喜欢吗？”

“这根本就不是名字嘛！”佐藤说，“你是外星来的吗？”

“我不是外星来的，我是地球人好吧。不过，我确实认识一个外星来的。”

那是木全在小房子里待了一年左右时的事。木全家的大院子在深山老林里，山上就是个疗养院。木全偶尔能远远听到有人的哭声，十分凄厉，似乎经历了什么相当痛苦的事情。木全有时候想，自己好像也是个神经病，是不是也该住到疗养院里去？疗养院会比这里更坏吗？

有一天，从疗养院里跑出一个小男孩，翻过后墙躲到木全家的院子里。那会儿木全的小屋正好没人，他无聊地趴在窗户前看屋檐下筑巢的燕子。小男孩看见窗后有人，哒哒哒地跑过来，把脸贴到窗户上，鼻孔贴着玻璃，看上去很好玩，木全忍不住笑起来。

“你也是被关在这里的？”小男孩问，声音隔着玻璃有些闷闷的。

小男孩说自己是外星人，不小心降落到地球上了。没有人相信他说的是真的，他还被关进了精神病院里，一关就是一年。

“你信不信我？”木全点点头，小男孩满意地说，“你等着，等我找到了我的飞船，我就来把你救出去，我带你去我的母星。”

外面的人声逐渐嘈杂起来，小男孩慌慌张张地跑走了，走之前还不忘帅气地对木全挥了挥手。木全又开始无聊了。他想，我还是喜欢地球。虽然十四岁前的地球都记不太清楚了，十四岁后的地球又只有后墙上的石砖和比他不知道老多少年的老槐树。

但是在地球上才有小景这样的小孩子吧。木全想。不知道小男孩有没有回到母星去呢？他后来再也没来找过木全。如果他来了，看见小屋里空无一人，会不会有些失落呢？

佐藤听得如痴如醉，连薯片都忘记吃了。十多年后的佐藤渐渐发现，木全只是个精神不太正常、把自己藏在幻想世界里的可怜小孩，不要说超凡，他甚至都没有普通人一半聪明。但在那时的他眼里，木全就是世界上最厉害的人。他敢打蟑螂，可以和老鼠交朋友，还和外星人说过话。有这样一个小妈妈，他甚至连一个人流着泪，问上帝为什么只有我没有妈妈呢？的许许多多的夜晚都可以忘记了。虽然佐藤没有妈妈，但他仍然是世界上最幸运的小孩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 木全鼠太郎：木全ねずみたろう  
> 木全鼠二子：木全ねずみにこ  
> 木全鼠三郎：木全ねずみろう  
> 木全椅子美：木全いずみ（伊兹米）  
> 木全窗花：木全まどか（玛多卡）  
> 木全硬梆梆：木全かちかち（卡起卡起）  
> 木全软绵绵：木全ふわふわ（呼哇呼哇）  
> 木全轮轮：木全りんりん（琳琳）


End file.
